The present invention generally relates to the field of information handling system housing, and particularly to an EMI shielded computer case having single handed access for opening and removing an access panel door.
Modularity is the standard in the manufacture of computers. It is from time to time necessary to troubleshoot or upgrade the hardware of a computer. This requires access to the modular components within the computer case. Sometimes the computers are disposed in places which are hard for the troubleshooter to access. Although access panels have been used in the past, it is still not easy to reach certain computers. Often, the case, such as a tower case, desk-top case, or the like is hidden from view to increase the available work space, such as by hiding the case under a desk or in the corner of a cubicle. Gaining access to these systems may require even more time on the part of the information technology professional.
During the assembly and shipping process, vacuum lifts can damage the computer case if the access panel is not securely mounted to the computer case.
Another concern in the operation of conventional electronic equipment is that it is typically accompanied by the generation of electromagnetic radiation. If not properly shielded, such radiation can cause considerable interference with unrelated equipment. Accordingly, it is necessary to effectively shield and ground all sources of radio frequency and electromagnetic radiation. When the equipment housing is provided with a readily openable access panel or door, effective electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding presents more of a problem.
EMI gaskets have been used around the access panels or doors. Gaskets have a high cost, are hard to install, can leak at their joints, and have problems of coming off and cracking with age.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a computer case having easy access which is securely mounted and offers good EMI protection.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a method for removing and installing an access panel in an information handling system case using a single hand.
In a first aspect of the present invention, an information handling system case is disclosed which has a chassis suitable for containing an electronic component, an access door removably mounted to the chassis, the access door suitable for permitting access to an electronic component contained in the computer chassis, and a release mechanism adjacent to the access door, wherein the release mechanism is manually operable by a single hand of a user to release the access door from the chassis, the access door separating from the chassis upon manipulation of the release mechanism by the user.
The quick release mechanism is in one embodiment a squeezable handle. The use of a single handed release mechanism allows greater facility in gaining access to the components inside the housing of an information handling system.
The locking rod which forms the part of the release mechanism internal to the chassis is generally cylindrical and has two notched portions which retain clips from the access door. The use of two clips helps to spread the force applied to the access door. The locking rod also has two ramp portions in the two notched portions to pop the access door slightly ajar upon opening. This facilitates door removal.
In a second aspect of the present invention, a method is disclosed for accessing the inside of a computer case having an access panel door, comprising the step of opening the access panel door in a latched state by squeezing a handle.
In a third aspect of the present invention, an access panel door for a computer is disclosed which includes a support body which extends so as to cover an opening in a computer chassis and a single long flange on each side of the door that mates with a corresponding EMI clip or pair of EMI clips on the computer chassis in which EMI sealing is done on an outer lip or rim of the side of the computer chassis to which the access panel door is mounted.
This method of EMI sealing offers a complete seal, lower cost, and easy snap-on assembly.
The hinging hooks of the access panel door are designed to facilitate placement and removal.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.